<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wasn't joking. by mushroomcow69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234884">i wasn't joking.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69'>mushroomcow69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t's dnf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, literally just 1k words of sexual tension, they literally are just dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>argument turned to confession turned to implied mutual masturbation? fuck if i know man</p><p>this is literally just a drabble i was writing to practice dialogue and sexual tension but i decided to post it bc why not :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t's dnf [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wasn't joking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO LOVES! im back:)</p><p>ok so i wasnt gonna post this this was literally just something i was writing to get better at dialogue and atmosphere n shit bc i suck so bad at that but i figured someone might enjoy it so merry christmas here take my trash scraps!</p><p>theres really no plot or anything i just wanted to try and write dialogue with a ton of tension so now we have this piece of shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it’s just a game to you, then,” George spat, head reeling, “If it’s ‘not a big deal’ but you can’t even give me a reason, then it must be just a game to you.”</p><p>His fingers stuck to the leather of his armrests, damp with sweat from gripping so tightly, the dark upholstery melting seamlessly into the dim light of his room.</p><p>Dream tripped over his words, stammering nonsensically before taking a deep breath, “George, I don’t understand why you’re so angry,” his voice cracked with frustration, “Please just tell me.”</p><p>George scoffed, throwing his head to the side, eyes landing briefly on his window. He glanced into the blanket of night surrounding his house like a forcefield, the dark shadows and blue hues only fueling his anger, a pessimistic filter of catastrophe. </p><p>“You do know why, Dream,” his eyebrows furrowed, “I thought we were on the same page about this shit, that we were both fine with joking around and flirting!”</p><p>“George I am-” Dream sputtered, quickly shut down by George’s freight train of fury.</p><p>“And even if you aren’t fine with it, which is fine, you could have dmed me or something,” George finally detached his hand from his chair, roughly raking it through his hair, “You literally just left my stream! Do you know how awkward that was to try and play off, especially considering how much they ship us already?!”</p><p>Dream stuttered breathlessly again, unable to get a word in edgewise as George’s volume rose steadily. </p><p>“And if you changed your mind and aren’t okay with it, that’s fine, but you can’t even tell me why you left!”</p><p>“George-”</p><p>“So if it’s not because you’re uncomfortable, then do you just think of this whole thing as some sort of sick game?” George’s spine straightened in his chair, “Are you just flirting with me for shits and giggles, and then leaving me to clean up the mess when you don’t feel like it anymore?” The blue light turned almost fiery as his lips were overtaken by hurt confusion under the guise of rage, words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them, “Cause that is just-” his voice cracked involuntary, “-A whole ‘nother level of fucked up, Dream.”</p><p>George fell quiet, the call thick with silent tension and the brunette’s shuddered breaths.</p><p>“It’s not,” Dream’s fingers twisted into the fabric of his t-shirt, “It’s not a game to me, George.”</p><p>George sighed heavily. </p><p>“Then what is it.”</p><p>He wrapped the wrung fabric tighter around his fingers, heart thumping against his chest, “I don’t-” he can’t. “I don’t know, George.”</p><p>The call jumped back to life, crackling vehemently through thin phone speakers. This was not the right thing to say. </p><p>“You don’t know, Dream?” George’s hands flew back to his sides, gripping onto the leather again, “You don’t know? Because I would think that you’d want to know what the fuck you’re doing before you flirt with someone in front of thousands of people and then leave with no explanation.” He felt heat rise in his cheeks, “And it’s not like it matters or anything,” he was the one stuttering now, desperately trying to salvage what pride he had left, “I don’t give a shit if you flirt with me!” The lie sizzled on his tongue, “But they do, Dream-” </p><p>Dream’s heart raced, filling his ears and paralyzing his tongue. His fingers turned white from the grasp on his shirt. He had to say something. He had to get George to stop. The boy’s words flooded his head, stifling the air and spilling over his ears, landing a puddle of overstimulation at his feet. </p><p>“I had to leave!” His hands fly away from his t-shirt. “I had to leave, George. You,” Dream’s voice trembled as the words finally overflowed, confessions spilling listlessly from his mouth, “I had to leave because you,” He trailed off, falling silent and taking a shaky breath. </p><p>“I had to leave because we were flirting and you,” his voice was barely a whisper, “And you turned me on.”</p><p>Silence settled over the call, gelatinous and heavy. Dream sighed unsteadily, hands falling to his side.</p><p>“I… what?” </p><p>Too late to turn back now. “You made a joke about me, pinning you against a wall, or something.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>It was Dream’s turn to be silent now, nothing left to do but reap the consequences of what he sewed, surrender to the skewed shadow of the line he’d crossed. The call was quiet, static buzzing as the moonlight fell through George’s window, a sharp sliver of clarity through the bottomless night. </p><p>“What did you do after you left?” George whispered, words cracking the surface of the silence and spreading like wildfire. </p><p>“..What?” </p><p>“Did you imagine me? Did you grip the arm of your chair and wish it was my waist? Did you leave the stream on and listen to my voice? Did you pretend it was me doing it?” </p><p>His voice was low, a rumbling whisper, almost fragile against the night. Like the words were meant for him, and only him, hot breath hitting his ear as they’re whispered from behind a hand. </p><p>“Did you, Dream,” George breathed. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A sharp intake of breath rattled through the phone speaker, almost too quiet to hear. </p><p>“It wasn’t a joke.”</p><p>Dream rattled out a shaky breath, chest suddenly feeling far too light for his body. He registered the sentence a second late, eyes wide and mind fogged over. </p><p>“What?” That was all he could seem to say anymore. Dream was never one to be caught off guard, usually he was the one dishing it out, but his mind was still days behind, hazily floating through the conversation. </p><p>“It wasn’t a joke. About you pinning me against a wall. I wasn’t joking.” </p><p>Dream’s breath caught in his throat. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Unless you were joking, in which case-” There it was, the tremble in his voice, the hint of nervousness that reminded Dream that this was George he was talking to, that this is new for both of them, even if the other managed to hide it. </p><p>“Yes,” Dream breathed instinctively, cutting George off instantly, “Or- or no, I guess,” He sat up in his chair, hands flying to his desk, “I wasn’t joking. So no. Yes.”</p><p>“Oh,” George huffed, relief audible despite his facade of confidence. </p><p>“I did imagine it was you,” Dream mutters, voice low and intimate, “But I can imagine it would be much easier if I had a reference to base it off.”</p><p>George breathed a smile, a flicker of something dark settling in his stomach, a shard of the night that surrounded him, the night that now felt more like a curtain surrounding the two of them, shielding them from the rest of the world. </p><p>“That can be arranged.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah thats it its literally just a practice oneshot that wasn't ever gonna see the light of day but yolo ammiright</p><p>bro i have felt so very shit about my writing lately i hate it all i wish i was talented holy fuck. also i dyed my hair pink! thats it for my updates how are you:)</p><p>as always pleeeease comment, they literally make my day n i havent really felt motivation to write recently bc i just feel like im not good at it so any feedback would mean a lot:) </p><p>im excited to interact w yall again i havent since the last mcyt vent (more of those comingsoon btw) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>